


Nice To Meet You

by CabbageLord



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Basically a retelling of when Noctis and Light meet in NT, F/M, Just bear with me please, and its bad, but OOF, but without wol, im a day late with this, im sorry wol i love you, lightisdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: A retelling of Noctis and Lightning's meeting in NT.





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a whole day late in posting this, but better that than never. This is for the first day of lightis week/lightisdays, and I decided to combine the two available themes "Dissidia/First Meeting" with this one.
> 
> It's definitely not good, but I had to do this to show my love for this ship. So uh, I hope you guys enjoy?

There are worse ways to be woken up. Noctis has experienced worse. Still, suddenly waking up via crashing to the ground sucks.

Rubbing at his head, Noctis pushes himself up with his other arm. It's only then as he's sitting up does he take in his surroundings.

"Uh, where the hell am I...?" around the young Prince was nothing but a dry and barren wasteland, not an ounce of thriving life in sight. A desert? No, the temperature was fine to him. There was no unbearable heat making his skin prick. Rather, there was a slight breeze that felt much too pleasant.

Still, the area was unfamiliar to him, he can't ever recall going through a place like this before during his drives with the boys. Speaking of whom.

"Ignis?" Noctis calls out, turning to find any traces of his friends.

Of course, there's no response, and Noctis feels his shoulders drop.

"Must be Gladio's doing." Noctis must have gotten chucked from the car while he was sleeping. It's happened before, and he wouldn't be surprised if this was the case again.

Noctis pats at his pockets, planning to call and give his friends an earful for daring to abandon him in this wilderness all by himself. However, imagine his surprise when he doesn't feel the bulge of his phone through his pocket.

There's a flash of panic, and Noctis shoves his hands deep into his pockets. But alas, no phone was present. No way, did he drop it somewhere? He better not have lost it, Ignis and his dad would probably team up and kill him. Noctis is too young to die, thank you very much.

"Where did I...?" Noctis trails off, his ears picking up the telltale sound of footsteps approaching him from behind. Quickly turning, he is surprised to find a woman slowly making her way towards him, her face blank, and framed by dark pink locks of hair, the color all that more noticeable thanks to the contrast of her dark skin.

Noctis doesn't mean for his eyes to wander, starting from her knees and trailing back upwards to meet her distant eyes, he's just curious. Though the sight doesn't deter him. She was a beautiful woman. Hopefully, she was also a friendly woman.

"You the welcoming committee?" Noctis tries to joke, feeling a wave of nervousness wash over him when the woman finally stops a couple feet away. She wasn't much of a talker, was she? She seemed to be the only person around for miles, and Noctis doesn't feel like finding someone else to get directions. This woman was his only hope as of right now. If only she just...

It's only then does Noctis notice the long sword in the woman's hand. And it's only then does the woman get into a stance, ready to attack.

Okay, so she wasn't friendly.

A noise of surprise falls from Noctis' mouth, and he jumps back, quickly summoning his Engine Blade. If it's a fight the pretty lady wants, then a fight the pretty lady gets.

It seems like luck was on his side then, for it's as soon as she leaps to attack, does the sound of a blade piercing the air and flesh tearing that the woman falls into a heap on the floor.

Noctis is suddenly seeing double.

The same woman stands before him, shooting a look of disdain at the motionless look alike, before sheathing her sword on her back. And her icy gaze falls upon Noctis.

He says look alike, but the differences are definitely noticable. The victor of the two had much paler skin, and her head of asymmetrical tresses were a much brighter shade of pink. Noctis thinks to himself, he prefers these natural colors a whole lot more.

"You okay?"

This one speaks.

Noctis takes a cautious step back, when the pinkette steps towards him, her eyes sweeping over his form as if she was checking for any injuries. Noctis would have been flattered, but he knows he can't let his guard down yet.

The woman, noticing his form, ready to attack if need be, holds out her hand. A means to halt him, and show she means no harm.

Noctis suddenly finds his voice again.

"You real?" That's definitely not what he wanted to start off with. Totally not cool.

The woman smirks, and places her hand on her hip.

"What's it look like?"

Noctis counts it as a win that he isn't being attacked, so he allows his posture to relax, and he looks back at the dead body on the ground. Though he's surprised when seeing it slowly fade away into nothing but dust and golden particles. Huh, that's not something you see everyday.

"I'm sure you can figure it out."

Willing away his blade, Noctis puts a hand to his forehead. No, he doesn't have a fever.

"Man...I gotta be dreaming." What an odd dream too. Waking up in the middle of nowhere and meeting a beautiful woman who tries to kill you, only to be killed herself by a look alike who isn't trying to kill you.

"Sorry, but you're wide awake." The woman crosses her arms, her expression almost amused as she takes in his confused state.

"First timer huh? Don't worry, I was the same way."

Noctis drops his hand, meeting her gaze.

"So you're from around here?"

The unnamed woman seems almost surprised at the question, and averts her gaze, softly shaking her head.

"Although, others like us should be here."

"Others?"

Noctis watches as she turns, gazing at something in the distance. Allowing himself to step closer, his nose catching the briefest whiff of roses, Noctis follows her gaze.

In the distance, he can make out the figures of a few others making their way to...oh, when did that tower get there? Was it there before? How could he have missed it? 

That aside, it was almost relieving knowing there were more people around here.

"Friends of yours?"

The woman who, for some reason smells like roses, turns back to him, and Noctis then realizes how close he had gotten, and backs up, clearing his throat.

"You could say that. They're more like a second family I guess." There's an almost fond look in her eyes as she spoke.

Well, this woman doesn't really look like the sociable type. So if these people were dear to her, then they can't be all that bad right?

And Noctis doesn't have any reason to not trust her, she did save him after all. Even though he could have handled it himself, he was grateful for the assist.

Though it is a little awkward talking to this woman without even knowing her name.

"So, uh, you got a name? How can I talk to my savior without even knowing what she's called?"

A humorous huff falls from her lips.

"Lightning, but, my friends call me Light."

"Lightning, huh?"

An odd name, but nevertheless, it suits her.

"Well Light, the name's Noctis. My friends call me Noct."

"Noctis, huh?"

Noctis allows himself to grin at the way she jokingly mocks him, not missing the way her own lips curl upwards.

Lightning turns back to where the tower stood, and waves him forward.

"Come on now, you're coming with me."

Noctis doesn't really wanna go to the fancy looking tower. He wants to find a way home, and fast. It was nice and all meeting Lightning, but if he isn't back soon, his pals are definitely gonna worry.

"Oh, I'm good." Noctis rubs at his neck.

"I kinda gotta try and find my way back home."

Lightning looks back at the Prince, and stares for a moment, before releasing a sigh.

"Listen, all of us here are on the same boat. You think we wanna be here?" spinning on her heels, Lightning advances towards him, but doesn't stop until she's standing right behind Noctis. He tries not to shudder at the feeling of her leather clad hand against his back, the warmth seeping through his clothes and into his skin.

Noctis lets out a surprised yelp when he's pushed forward. Though not too harshly. He does stumble a bit however, and after regaining his balance, he turns back to look at the pinkette, who's crossing her arms once more.

"If you really wanna go home, going to that tower seems to be our best bet on what to do first." Lightning tilts her head.

"Or if you wanna wander around forever and never find your friends, be my guest."

"But I'm going to get some answers. What you do is up to you."

Noctis purses his lips, looking back up at the tower. He can make out a couple more new people making their way towards it. Just how many of them were there?

Lightning had mentioned they were all on the same boat. Did she mean all these people, including herself, wanted to go home? If following everyone else was the best bet then...

"Alright, alright." Noctis finally relents.

"I'll do anything at this point to go back home. The sooner the better."

At last, the two finally advance forward. Noctis is definitely beginning to grow curious as to who else was with them, hopefully they weren't assholes. It would definitely be awkward to walk around and talk to others who wanted to to punch his lights out.

And hopefully he can get some answers as to what exactly happened back there. That Lightning look alike who wanted to attack him. All Noctis could understand was that one wanted him dead, and one didn't. But, other than that, nothing. Are there more of them out here? And are they all eager to kill whoever they come across?

"Oh, by the way," Noctis starts, after a couple silent minutes of the two walking together, "I never did get to say thanks after you helped me out back there. I owe you one."

Lightning chuckles, and Noctis feels his stomach flip.

"Don't mention it."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending is super rushed oof. Oh well, I never said I was a good writer. Still, I hope at least a couple of you enjoyed?
> 
> If you're interested in coming and saying hi, my Tumblr is (main) @protectcabba2k and (ff blog) @givelightningherharem. And if you're interested in seeing other people's works for lightis week, go ahead and check out @lightisdays2k.


End file.
